Please Help Me
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Hard to summarize haha just read


**Inspiration struck, character sketches were drawn, and this story was born!!**

Gah!! I'd been patrolling the village all day and hadn't caught sight of Sakura at all!! I peeked down alleys, opened doors, even jumped on top of a building or two, and nothing. I turned the corner and groaned. I was never going to find her!! I started to turn towards the center of town, when I saw a girl walking, more like staggering, down the street. I frowned and waved slightly,

"H-hey! You okay?" She looked up at me, her eyes blank. The girl took a few more staggering steps toward me, just feet away now, before swaying and falling into my arms. She looked up at me, and uttered a name before she passed out.

"K-Kakashi. . ."

**~X~X~X~**

_I didn't know who he was, or even that I could trust him. But, exhausted from my journey, and probably dying from all the wounds I had accquired, I let myself slip and fell into his arms. I confided in him, the object of my search, before losing all consciousness._

**~X~X~X~**

"Well, who is she?" Someone asked.

"I don't know!!" The boy from earlier snapped. I recognized his voice, husky, yet smooth. He groaned,

"I have no idea who she is, Sensei! But I was looking for Sakura when she shows up, looking for you!!" The first voice stuttered unintelligently for a moment,

"I-I don't know!! I've never seen her before!! I haven't associated with any girls besides Sakura since I started working with you guys! Do you think I read Make-out Tactics just for the literature?!" A female voice chuckled, farther away than the other two.

"Am I the only one who hasn't realized that she looks almost exactly like Kakashi? Silver hair, green eyes, a scarf around her neck that is _obviously _a mask. Do you think she could be. . ."

"No!!" Kakashi snapped, "I haven't done. . ._that._ . .in years!! If I didn't read these books you could probably say I was a prude!!" The younger boy laughed,

"I'm sure, Sensei, well, she's not any older than us!! Maybe she is your daughter!!"

"Gah!!!! Don't say stuff like that!!!! I'm barely thirty!! Gah!!" I heard a thump as Kakashi slammed his head into a wall or something. Sakura shushed them suddenly,

"Quiet guys, I think she's waking up!!" I felt the girl's presence next to me and her fingers as they gingerly took my pulse. I groaned and opened my eyes a crack. The girl that was leaning over me had bright pink hair and green eyes, a shade bluer than mine. She smiled,

"Hello. I'm Sakura. You took quite a fall into my friend Naruto over there." I looked at the boy I had 'met' earlier who was blushing a deep red. I sat up quickly and glanced around the room to see the man I had been looking for, exactly the way I had imagined. Spikey silver hair, deep, shining green eyes, and a mask covering his other eye, which I knew contained the sharingan. He stared at me for a moment, taking in my appearance before turning back around and stared banging his head on the wall again.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!! Why can't they teach you birth control justu _before _you turn sixteen!!" Naruto laughed and jabbed Kakashi with his elbow,

"Wow, Sensei! We thought you were just bragging when you said you had gotten to fourth base once!! Nice!!" Sakura spun around and slapped Naruto,

"Shut up!! You're embarrassing him!!" I smiled and jumped off the small cot.

"Kakashi, right?" He turned slowly and I could tell through the mask that he was smirking slightly,

"Erm, yeah? And you?" I grinned,

"My name's Kamora. And I'm pretty sure I'm your daughter. And I need you." All three of them frowned and I sighed.

"Mom, she was kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha. I think it might have had something to do with Sasuke." Sakura frowned,

"How do you know Sasuke?" I looked across at her and smiled fondly.

"He's my boyfriend. Or was. I don't know what's been going on since he left with his brother. And my mom. Kakashi, I need you to help me find her." He slowly reached up and scratched his nose through his mask.

"Um, which one is she? There were quite a few. . .hot springs, caves, dojos. . ." Naruto gaped up at him,

"Ew!!! Gross Sensei!!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Apparently, the only one you ever meant it to. . .or at least, that's what you told her. I guess you could tell that to every girl, right?" Sakura glanced from me to Kakashi and sighed,

"Uh, Kakashi--"

"No. I'm fine. And I do remember. That was the one with all the candles, right? In the cave just outside the Sand Village. That was one I really did have all my feelings in. . ." I scoffed,

"I'm sure. No matter what, I need you to help me save her. I can't live without my mom. Please." Sakura had her hands clasped over her mouth, while Naruto was gaping at my 'father', if he even was my father. There were several other ninjas that could be, but Kakashi seemed the most reliable and the only one I wanted to look into. He sighed and unfortunately, his new found 'fatherly instincts' kicked in.

"I'll think about it. But right now, you need to rest. Obviously you've had a tough journey. So you could either stay in my apartment or here in the medical center with Sakura." I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Leave it to someone my mother hadn't seen in sixteen years to be a responsible father.

"Ugh, I guess I'll stay with you, Kakashi. I hate the smell of disinfectant." Kakashi nodded and started for the door,

"Well, come on, then. I guess I'll show you around." I started to follow him when I noticed the look on Sakura's face. I turned and looked at her, concerned.

"Sakura. . ? Are you okay?" She gaped at me and then at Naruto, only to turn her gaze back to the floor.

"Y-you're Sasuke's g-girlfriend?" Naruto groaned in unison with Kakashi and they both leaned against the wall. I frowned and nodded slightly,

"Um, Yeah. . .are you okay?" She shuddered and started whispering to herself.

"H-he was supposed to be mine! He promised he'd come back for me!! He said he'd love only me!" Naruto snarled something under his breath and I figured Sasuke was a touchy subject here in the Leaf. Kakashi grabbed my shoulder and started pulling me to the door,

"Come on, we should go--"

"No!! Kamora, tell me, how long have you been. . .seeing Sasuke," she hissed. I frowned and stepped away from Kakashi's firm grasp,

"Well, Sakura I don't really see how it's any of your--"

"Just tell me!!" she shouted. I frowned and started to answer. Who knew what she would say after I told her.

"Fine. . .I've been going out with him since we turned thirteen. He had said he ran away and ended up in our village. We spent time together and we just clicked. He's come to visit me lots of time since then. Is that what you wanted to know?" She smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes, obviously away of the bitchiness that was coming.

"Well, I hope you know that when he wasn't with you he was here fucking me!!" Kakashi started to say something, while Naruto shouted in what seemed to be either agony or anger, and I was just thoroughly pissed off.

"You lie!! Sasuke would never do such a thing. He loves me!" Kakashi chuckled nervously and grabbed my shoulder,

"Let's just get out of here before the teenage horomones get out of hand. . .we're all ninjas here so it wouldn't be pretty--"

"No!!" I shouted, "I refuse to leave until I know what her problem is!!" Sakura lurched forward and jabbed a finger into my chest,

"You're my problem!! Obviously, you're just a spy from the Ikatsuki, here to get information on Team Kakashi!! You probably don't even know Sasuke, you were just told about him from Itachi!!" I gaped at her, and bit my lip as the tears started stinging my eyes.

"I wouldn't lie about my mother being kidnapped, not for anyone. And I don't care if you believe me, but Sasuke and I are in love. . .at least, last time he was with me we were. . .which was just last week, thank you!!" Everyone went silent and Naruto stepped forward,

"You mean, you've seen Sasuke, that recently? Is he okay?" I frowned.

"What do you mean? Aside from being shaken up by what's going on with his brother, he's fine. . .did something happen here?" Kakashi sighed and grabbed my shoulder again,

"Sasuke left us, months ago. We haven't seen or heard from him since. We thought something bad might have happened to him or something." I nodded thoughtfully and looked at Sakura,

"That's why you were upset? You were afraid that he was dead and that I was the one he spent his final days with. It's not like that, Sakura. I know Sasuke he wouldn't just abandon his friends. He's a good man." Naruto scoffed, anger flashing across his face, and bitterness filled his voice.

"Psh, yeah, real nice guy. He left us to assist the Akatsuki, did you know that? Did he tell you that his big brother is the reason my friend Gaara is dead? The reason the Sand village is crumbling around its residents? And that he hasn't done anything to stop it?" I shook my head,

"No!! No, its not like that. He's just confused, he's told me so himself!! His entire family was wiped out and all he has left is his brother!! What else can he do!!" Sakura glared at me, and shouted back at me,

"He had us!! He always had us!! He made the choice to abandon us!! And eventually he's going to abandon you too!!" I stood there, speechless, until the first tear rolled down my cheek. Kakashi grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door.

"Come on, Kamora. You need rest. Sakura, enough," he stated as she started to say something. Naruto stepped forward and grabbed her arm, as though restraining her from speaking.

"Yeah, Sakura. Come on, you look like you could use some rest too." She jerked her arm from his grasp and stormed off through a curtain farther into the clinic, while Kakashi pulled me out into the hall, where I instantly burst into tears. He looked at me uncomfortably and leaned up against the other wall. He tried breaking in to comfort me, but to no avail.

"Kamora, I. . .I mean, she. . .Sakura is just. . . Ugh. I suck at being a dad." I sniffed and looked up at him. He was trying, I could tell.

"It's not your fault, Kakashi. It's just, Sasuke is important, and when she started saying those things, it set me off." He nodded and stood up straight holding his hand out to me,

"It's okay. I used to be that way with Kimi too." I smiled at his casual use of mom's name and took his hand. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me down the hall.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

**aw, how sweet. . .and Sakura is a bitch!! could what she said about our little virgin Sasuke be true?!**


End file.
